


House party at Jaehyo's place

by bahh1



Category: B.A.P, Block B
Genre: Crying, Drunkenness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BlockBAP have a house party at Jaehyo's place and shit's about to go down..</p>
            </blockquote>





	House party at Jaehyo's place

 

Today is the day everyone would meet up at Jaehyo's place and have a massive house party cause the parents of said house guardian are on vacation.

 

Jaehyo has a couple of house rules so when most of the guys from Block B (minus Zico and Kyung who went to get some real booze) and B.A.P are arrive, he lays them on the table:

  
“Number one rule – don't yell! My house is connected to our neighbour's house so you can't be too loud, alright? Number two – no going outside, only if you go home! Number three – there's no number three. Oh, don't throw up anywhere or something.” Jaehyo's done with the speech so he let's everyone to into the TV room on the second floor of the house.

 

Junhong is super pumped, since it's his first real party with alcohol. (Himchan begged Yongguk to let the maknae line go with them and they made a deal. Yongguk was still not sure about this though..)

 

Himchan places two cans of cider in front of Jongup and Junhong and Yongguk reminds them to eat before they drink them so Taeil perks up from the couch near the round table and says he's gonna cook ramen. Jongup smiles at that and joins him in the kitchen.

Cooking ramen isn't really rocket science or anything and Taeil feels happy spending time with Jongup until Himchan stalks into the kitchen with his vodka shot, drinks it and starts snapping pictures of them and himself.

 

The ramen is ready and all the junk food is unpacked so everyone gathers around the round table in the main room, nomming and drinking – younger ones are drinking cider (Yongguk opened one for Junhong after he ate a little) and older ones – vodka shots or cocktails with vodka (Himchan insists of having an umbrella in every drink he drinks).

 

Minhyuk's thug friends show up for some reason as it usually happens with house parties and Ukwon goes into hiding cause he doesn't like the guys. I mean, they're okay but they kinda came here to fuck some bitchez, na mean? Minhyuk and Yukwon spend most of the night in Jaehyo's (and his brother's) bedroom that has a double-bed, just talking, drinking and having funzies (wow these boring ass gays), only coming out to smoke on the balcony since the weather is pretty.

 

In the meantime, though, Yukwon sits in Minhyuk's lap and chats with everyone until people start dissolving into pairs or threes.

 

Junhong flees from Yongguk when he finishes his third can of cider (that's all the hyungs bought them) and Jaehyo gives him a vodka cocktail but tells him to hide it from his hyungs.

 

Half of the party is now on the balcony, Daehyun literally ate half of the ramen and is now munching on potato chips and Youngjae will be really impressed with him if he doesn't throw it all up tonight. Alcohol's getting them all hot so they take turns to go to the balcony and stand in the wind.

 

It's all fun and games until everyone is totally drunk..

 

Everyone, including Junhong. Yongguk is hogging two chairs on the balcony right now, lags hoisted up on the second chair just finishing his smoke and tapping it on the ashtray when Junhong thinks it's a good idea to give the older a lapdance.

He kind-of just straddles the older, moving his body (damn these dance lessons are doing him good) and Yongguk kind-of just stares while Junhong wiggles his butt around adorably and sexily and everyone else is slowly backing away from them cause they don't wanna burn their eyes with the sight in front of them.

Luckily Yongguk finishes it right before it gets too rated and pulls Junhong to straddle him and they sit there, hugging each other, Junhong hiccuping and Jaehyo brings him water cause he feels bad for letting him drink vodka.

 

Jongup isn't in much better shape either, he has his never-changing drunken smile on his face while he sits on the couch in the main room. He hasn't moved in 20 minutes and Yukwon gets kind-of worried so he jumps off Minhyuk's lap and goes to ask if Jongup is alright.

Himchan sees this and gets super pissy and jelly over them for some reason and goes to cradle Jongup In his arms while chatting with Yukwon (I mean, come on, even if Himchan is totally jealous, he can't hate Yukwon, he's too adorable).

 

Guys number 1, 2 and 3 aka Minhyuk's thug friends are all over the place, trying to chat pretty much everyone up at that point. Kyung is so drunk he's holding onto Guy no 2's hand while giggling loudly and the guy's like “Hey, I came here with my cool BMW, it's parked just around the corner, do you wanna come and check it out with me?” and fucking drunk-ass Kyung agrees.

They take off and Jiho is freaking out so bad, a wave of soberness hitting him like a wave cause he feels like his babe is in trouble. While Guy no 2 and Kyung walk hand-in-hand towards his car (guess what the guy wants?!) Jiho is pacing to and fro in the hallway when Jaehyo catches him freaking out.

“He left with fucking Kyung, man!” Jaehyo has a mental breakdown because WHAT THE FUCK DID RULE NUMBER 2 SAY?!?!?!?!? but he lets Jiho go and get them back in there.

Jiho puts on someone's random shoes, they're probably Guy no 1's because they're like 4 sizes too big and he has to concentrate really hard if he doesn't wanna fall in them and faceplant the asphalt. He reaches Kyung (after some struggles of dragging his shoes along with his feet) and the asshole pretty fast and pulls his babe out of the guy's arm, dragging him back. He has never been this desperate in his life, he feels like he's falling apart.

Kyung stops him with a “Babe, I'm totally sober, look at me. He's just gonna show me his car.” He really tries to look sober but Jiho can see through him. At the same time Guy no 2 manages to get Youngjae into his hold and is now walking with him to his car instead (how did Jae get there, you ask? No fucking idea).

“What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!” Jiho screams all over the friggen neighbourhood and pulls Youngjae away from the dude (he doesn't really care and walks to his car by himself) to get them back inside the house. The whole remaining night, Jiho is on Kyung like a bloodhound, staring at him from the distance creepily.

 

The party is getting louder and louder and Jaehyo is pulling out his hair at this time since they're breaking shit and he's gonna be killed by his parents when they come back..

 

At one point, The Broken Hearts Club joins the kitchen. Only problem is that the kitchen is connected to the main room and the bathroom and they're sitting on the three steps that is the transition from the main room to the kitchen and the problem here is that every time someone wants to use the bathroom, they have to jump over the four slouched lumps crying and snotting all over the floor.

Jihoon holds onto his vodka cocktail with both hands, supporting himself onto the wall right next to the bathroom door and Daehyun almost hits him with it when he exits the toilet. Junhong joins him in the moping corner and they just kind of sit there, awkwardly conversing from time to time until Himchan thinks it would be funny to turn off the lights in the kitchen and now it's pretty much pitch black in there, only the street lights shining a little light inside the room. It's actually quite comforting sitting there like this, because it feels they're a bit more anonymous than before.

Soon enough Kyung and Youngjae join them while they were on their way to the bathroom.

And soon enough, the conversation drifts to the guys they like and a waterfall of tears shoot out of everyone's eyes like from Nerf guns and they're actually holding onto each other, sobbing, and other people are a bit too scared to go to the bathroom now..

Soon the conversation drifts again but you know how there's always someone who is still thinking about the person they like so Jihoon is still moping around when Taeil goes to the bathroom and the maknae has a mini heart attack when he opens the bathroom door and shines the great heavenly light onto Jihoon with a wet tear-stained face and freaks out a little but he still needs to pee really bad so he tells him to wait for him and that he's coming back in a jiffy.

Jihoon mumbles something like “Don't step on my glass, Taeillie-hyung~” and the next thing that happens is - Lee Taeil steps right in the middle of the glass on the floor, breaking it and the main singer is like “Well fuck”. Luckily nothing broke but to the dismay of The Broken Hearts Club, the light is switched on with by a fuming Jaehyo who comes to clean the mess up and ushers everyone to get the fuck out of there.

 

Luckily Jihoon gets to spend time with his Taeillie hyung now, totally pretending his leg is hurt and they occupy the couch in the main room with Taeil all snuggled into Jihoon's hug.

YMCA starts playing and Himchan pulls a drunk Jongup off the couch for a slow dance (dunno how YMCA is considered a slow song but anything's possible if you're drunk I guess).

“Now isn't this lovely, Uppie?” Himchan asks, a bit motherly and Jongup kisses his cheek as a reply, his dumb drunk smile still on his face.

Others who aren't too drunk join them and before Guy no 3 could get his hands on Kyung, Jiho pulls him towards him and they start making out.. furiously.

Everyone's pretty much gagging at the gross.

 

Bang Yongguk is super worried, closing the door of Jaehyo's parents room after he got Daehyun a glass of water. He's kinda feeling shit and Youngjae joins him cause he's tired. Guk joins the party after some time and sits on the balcony with Junhong again.

This feels kinda nice..

 

Unfortunately HimUp's dancing comes to a halt when Himchan feels something buzzing in his pocket. He opens his phone and all he can hear is this sick gurgling sound like someone is being murdered or something and gets this mega wave of soberness when Daehyun says he puked out of the window.

And indeed when Himchan goes outside, there's a triangular shape consisting of puke and shewed up ramyun prettying the walls of the house (Minhyuk points at it from the balcony, yelling 'ILLUMINATI'). Luckily most of the puke landed on the ground in front of the house. Himchan thanks the heavens for wearing Guy no 1's giant shoes instead of his pretty boots as he stands on the verge of the puke pool.

Jaehyo cries out a “YOU FUCKER” as he runs into the house again, getting toilet paper and he friggen stands in the puke with his bare feet EWWWWWW while cleaning it. Himchan is more worried about Daehyun and asks him if he wants water or anything, looking up to the window but Daehyun tells him he's okay and just wants to sleep. Taeil slides a bucket next to the bed just in case.

 

While Jaehyo and Himchan are outside, everyone starts dripping out of the front door and Jaehyo wants to die because they're loud and fucking drunk. Someone turns the radio on louder so they would hear it outside and everyone starts boogie-ing all over the place: some inside the garden, some outside, some on the balcony. It turns even louder when Guy no 1 and 2 start fighting in front of the house, all fists and yelling. On top of everything, Ukwon thinks it's a great idea to pee down from the balcony. He just stands there, smiling with his dick hanging while he pees down onto the asphalt. Jihoon is the witness it all, he's right in front of the house so there's a perfect view of the crime scene and he almost shits himself laughing.

Finally after Ukwon's stunt, Jaehyo has a mental breakdown, walks calmly outside the fence and falls face first into the grass opposite of his house with a “FUCK YOU GUYS I'M GONNA SLEEP AND DIE HERE!”

After 20 minutes of struggling, Taeil gets Jaehyo up and into the house with the help of Himchan ushering everyone inside too.

 

This was probably the highlight of the night, to be honest. Jaehyo is still crying in a corner whispering 'my parents are gonna kill me' like a mantra after an hour.

 

Ukwon and Minhyuk occupy the bottom of the bunk bed in Jaehyo's and his brother's room again and hit the hey first.

 

Kyung and Jiho are STILL making out, although they have moved from the dance floor to the round table in the middle of the room, only taking breaks to drink and nom some.

(that young love /tsks at them/)

 

Soon, Youngjae emerges from his and Daehyun's room to wash his teeth and Jaehyo joins him. The two of them look super cute, in their cute PJs and hair tied on top of their heads brushing their teeth in the bathroom when Guy no 1 walks in and they're kinda freaked out a little when he just stands there, staring at them (they can clearly see him in the reflection of the bathroom cupboard, what the fuck?).

Guy no 1 casually squeezes Jaehyo's ass and he literally runs away from the bathroom, leaving Youngjae alone with the predator. Douche guy closes the lock on the bathroom door and Youngjae has never been this scared for his life, his heart pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears. He just hopes he sounds calm enough when he says “..no..” and the guy makes a really sad face and asks “Is it me?” and Youngjae wants to say 'haha yeah you fucker, I have a boyfriend who's like 83465 times hotter than you' but he's a nice person so he doesn't and just motions his head towards to door for the guy to leave. To his surprise, he does.

Youngjae will never forget Jaehyo's betrayal though. He makes a mental note to remind this to Jaehyo at least once a year, maybe twice.

 

Himchan and Jongup occupy the mattress on the floor in the main room, they were supposed to sleep on the couch right next to their mattress but TaePyo are super cute, still snuggling on it and before Himchan could yell at them to get the fuck off  _their_  bed, Jongup stops him persuades him to leave them be (and the persuading mainly consists of a make-out session).

 

Jaehyo actually sleeps in the bath because there's no room for his gay-ass bodeh anywhere. Poor darling. (he needs to find himself a girlfriend.. or a boyfriend).

 

BangZelo lay in the top bunk of the bunk bed (Ubomb are under) and when Junhong looks at the ceiling, he feels the whole planet spin around and he feels like puking a little, when he closes his eyes, though, it's even worse and the spinning goes out of control really fast so he forces his eyes open again.

But then again, Yongguk is holding onto his hand and that makes it all better.

 

~

 

They wake up in the morning when Youngjae's alarm clock goes off at 9, it's time for him to go to the test drive for his driver's license. He's totally fucked cause he's still trashed, wobbling when he gets out of bed.

 

Himchan finds his camera underneath the table and apparently someone poured vodka on it (he can smell it) and the pictures look super weird, with stripes all over them and Himchan is super pissed, yelling at everyone and accusing them all for ruining his perfect selcas from last night.

 

Ahn Jaehyo will never have another house party ever again.

That is, if he survives his parent's wrath when they get back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BY THE WAY MOST OF THIS HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE (ok most of it, just not all the fab gay) AND THAT WAS THE EXPERIENCE OF MY FIRST REAL PARTY SO I'VE BEEN CRYING AND LAUGHING WHILE REMEMBERING EVERYTHING THE WHOLE TIME I WROTE THIS SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT~ o3o


End file.
